ShadowDome
by Dark Wolf of Teros
Summary: While searching for a lost friend, he was capture by the Shadowlords. Now, Nryo must put his courage to the test to save his life and all the monsters from the Shadowdome.
1. Torment's Awaking

Prologue  
  
A year after Moo and the Phoenix left our world to fight the endless battle, and the Seven Heroes became legends, Our world began to rebuild itself. Many wild monsters return to the woods, the mountains, and the sea, and the Baddies were now goodies. That was the year when Karen, my master, unlocked me, and when the Shadowlords, A groups of Humans with Joker breeds as their monsters, began their reign of terror. The Shadowlords began to take monsters, both tamed and wild, as prisoners and force them to battle each other in friendly matches or to the near death.  
  
I was kidnapped and taken to this god forbidden place and force in these matches. A few months later, the Shadowlords catch a monster that gave them their doom, A tiger named Nryo. Nryo's courage and bravery always helped him out, and when he rebelled during a fight to the near death and said he wouldn't harm the monster he was fighting anymore. He led a Rebellion of monsters out of there and all of them fought the Shadowlords. Nryo became a legend and a hero to all the monster who fought and survived. The ShadowDome.  
  
Chapter 1: Torment's awaking  
  
"Kero! Kero! Where are you?" Several voices shouted, but he just laughed at the seekers. Kero stay in the bushes close to where he lived for the two weeks of his life. The young Balon's tail was spotted by a Horn who was one of the seekers. "Hey, Ryo come here." he whispered to a Dragon. "What is it, Horn?" he asked, The Horn jumped up to Ryo's shoulder and whispers something to the Dragon, then Ryo nodded. The Balon giggle lightly as the Ryo and Horn started to sneak upon Kero. Kero still giggle until he felt someone grabbing him. "Aww, you guys are no fun." He barked, but the Dragon wouldn't let Kero go. "Aye, but, Kero, Karen said as long as the mysterious attacks on different ranches are happening, you'll have to stay in the Ranch." Horn said.  
  
When they got back to the ranch Karen was standing by the stable waiting for her three monsters. When Ryo gently put Kero down in front of Karen who was very upset at Kero, and he just whimpered. "Kero, you know your not allowed outside of the ranch without any of the other three monsters." Kero downcast his eyes towards the floor. "But at least you're save Kero." Kero looked up at Karen and saw her smiling at him. Kero jump on her and started to lick her face and Karen started to laugh. Kero finally let Karen up and when to his area of the stable where he fell asleep.  
  
A jell moved up towards Karen, "Master, are you going to train us or what." the Jell asked, Karen shook her head. "No, you guys can rest, but I want one of guys to be lookout tonight." Ryo raised his wing and a claw. "I'll be lookout." Ryo said and flew towards a high hill. "Ok, well night, guys" Karen said as she walk away from the stable.  
  
An hour at the sunset, Karen started up towards her house, but before she could get to the ranch house, Ryo's roar woke up all the monsters and had Karen and the monsters to run up the hill to see what's going on. "What is it?" Karen asked as she tried to catch her breath. "Joker breeds and humans are coming towards our ranch, Karen." Ryo roared, then Horn and Jell both were ready to fight. Kero hid behind Karen and didn't know what to do. "Kero, I know you haven't battled before but you'll have to fight this time." Horn said and the Jell nodded in agreement. When the first of the Jokers came into the ranch the four monster and Karen charge into battle.  
  
* * *  
  
It was midnight and it was very cold, the moon was half way in the sky and the star were dancing to his delight. The tiger watch the night sky with glee after a day of fighting wild monsters. He was beginning to rest his eyes when a strange glow catches his eyes. "It's nothing." He said then saw smoke raising over the glow, then his eyes widen a little bit. "Wait a minute who lives there.?" He questions himself as if he knew before, then his eyes opened wider. "KAREN?!" He yelled as he ran down the mountainside towards the glow. When he got there the Ranch was on fire and litter with lost disks. As the tiger walk among the ruins and the fire he found a dying horn. The Horn opened his eye and saw the tiger with a scar over his left eye. "Nryo, is. is that. is that you, Lad?" The horn asked.  
  
"Yes, It's me, now please lie still." The tiger said. Horn pointed to a lost disk, "There. there is J. Jell." Horn said, "Please. Please find. Karen." Then horn was surround by a pink glow and change into a Lost disk. Nryo looked at the lost Disk of Horn for a minute then he started to look around for the human girl, the young balon and the dragon. "Karen. Kero. Ryo." He howled, then a light roar answered him. Nryo ran towards the roar, and find a badly injured Dragon hiding in a large cave. "Ryo?" Nryo said calmly and the Dragon roars at Nryo, trying to make him run in fear, but didn't work. "Come now, Ryo, I don't fear your roar." Nryo said, then the dragon looked at him. "Nryo, Is that you." The dragon asked, and the tiger nodded. "What happen here?" Nryo asked Ryo.  
  
"We were attacked by humans and their joker breeds, We tried to fight them off, but they came for what they wanted, they took Kero." Nryo eyes widen and started to growl. "Nryo, what happen to Horn, Jell, and Karen?" Nryo looked up at the dragon and saw that he feared for their safety. "Horn and Jell are died, and I couldn't find Karen, I'm going back out to look for her." Nryo said as he started out of the cave. The Dragon followed him back out to the ruins of the ranch. Then Nryo started to sniff around for Karen's scent. "Nryo, I'll look in the Ranch house, you can look in the stable." Ryo said. Nryo looked at the stable and the Ranch House, both were on fire, and then Karen's scent was catch. "No, Stay here, Ryo." Nryo barked as he ran towards the Stable.  
  
The Fire rage within the stable as he enter it, the smoke make him choke and it stung his eyes. Then he found a fifteen year old girl wearing brown pants, a white shirt, and a black vest, lying on the ground with her feet tied to rope that was on a support beam to the stable. "Karen!" Nryo barked as tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake. Nryo then bite the rope to try to break it but it was very strong. "Lightning!" He barked as a charge of electricity charge from his horns on his head on to the rope. The rope broke apart and Nryo turn Karen over on her back. Nryo grabbed the back of her vest and started to drag her out of the stable. When he got closer to the door, Ryo picked her up. "Jump on my back." Ryo growled, and Nryo jumped on as Ryo started to flap his wings and took off towards the town.  
  
* * *  
  
Nryo and Ryo sat by her bedside in the hospital all night long. The doctor came into the room to check on Ryo and Karen. "Your bandages seem to be holding, Ryo," She said, then check on Karen once more. She started to check her pulse when Karen started to groan. "What. What Happen. Where am I. Where are my Monsters?" Karen said as she started to get up, but the doctor place her hand on her shoulder. "Please, lay down, Karen, Your dragon is here, and you're at the hospital." The Doctor told her as Karen lies back down. "What happen to me, why can't I see?" She then asked the doctor.  
  
"You were found in a burning stable when you were found, the smoke damage your eyesight so bad that your now blind." The doctor said.  
  
"I'm glad your up, Karen." Ryo said as one of his claws lightly touched her face. The Doctor nodded and left the room. Nryo looked at Karen and Ryo for a few minutes, then Ryo looked at him. "What is it, Ryo?" Karen asked as one of her hand touched Nryo's head. The hand feel around his head till her hand felt over his scar. "Nryo?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Karen, I'm glad your okay." Nryo said. Karen smile for a minute then it disappeared. "Where are the other, guys?" She asked.  
  
Ryo looked down on the floor along with Nryo, then Ryo growled. "Horn and jell are died, and Kero is gone." Ryo growled, then Nryo began to walk out of the room. "Nryo, where are you going?" Ryo asked him, and Nryo turn towards his friends. "To find who done this to you." Nryo said, "Take care of her, Ryo, I'll be back. with Kero." Then Nryo walked out of the room.  
  
He walked outside of the hospital, the light of the sun hurt his eye for a minute then they got better. He looked to the east and was ready to run when Ryo came out, "Nryo, wait!" Ryo said holding a necklace, "Karen wishes to give this to you." Ryo hold out the necklace and place it over his neck. "The necklace is her luck charm and she said it will help you on your quest." Ryo told him. Nryo nodded his head, "Tell her thank you for me then, Ryo." Nryo said then ran off towards the east where his quest to find his friend will begin. 


	2. A Girl from the Past

Chapter 2: A Girl from the Past  
  
Nryo has been running for three weeks, but his search for Kero has become a lost hope. He's seen many lands and fought many monsters on his quest. He looked in every forest and all of the deepest, darkest cave that he has found. He found many wild monsters who lost someone to these humans with the Jokers but they couldn't tell him who they were.  
  
He was a forest that smelled familiar to him, that when he started to explore the forest. He found a cave with four lost disk close to it, all of them were old and had ivy growing around them. He started to explore the cave but this cave smell cleaner unlike the caves he explored. He following the tunnel till he reached a shrine was hidden deep within the cave. A young human was in the shrine with a white hound at his side. "Master, are you ready?" The white hound asked the human and the human closed his eyes. The Mystery disk started to spin at fast speed and a light breeze blew in the shrine. The white hound walked over beside Nryo, and looked at him. "You might want to brace yourself, Friend." She told him as she prepare for something.  
  
The Mystery disk started to spin faster and faster, and the human was thinking about the monster in the disk. A flash of light overwhelmed him. When Nryo's eyes adjust, he saw a human girl was where the boy was standing place and instead of the white hound stand beside him there was a Zuum. "What the Hell?" Nryo thought, then a sounds of roars were heard coming closer to the shrine. "Sam, Hurry." The Zuum cried to his master. "Hang on for one second, Joust." The girl said. The roars grew louder as she yelled something and pressed the button on the control panel. The disk on the shrine change into a ball of light and a strong wind blew through the shrine, then the ball of light took shape into a young Tiger emerge from the mystery disk." You did it, Master." the white hound said to the boy. The Boy smiled at his white hound and when over to the newborn tiger.  
  
Nryo smiled as he walked out of the shrine and saw the four lost disks. Then a flash of lightning lit up the sky and the lost disks were replaced by three Dinos and the Zuum he saw earlier in the shrine. The girl was holding a young tiger in her arms trying to protect him from the Dinos. "Hand over the pup and we'll make sure die quickly." The leading dino roared. The Zuum started to growl louder, "You'll never get your claws on him." the Zuum roared back, then two of the three dinos attack him and the zuum defend and counter any move the Dino did. The girl backed into the placed the tiger behind a rock, "Stay here, little one."  
  
The leading Dino jumped on the girl and trying to bite down on her neck. The Zuum defeated the two dinos who jumped him and started to look around for the last dino. "Joust, Help me." The girl cried out, The Zuum saw the dino and the girl trying to hold him back. The Zuum jumped over the dino, "GET OFF OF SAM!" The Zuum yelled as he body slammed the dino off of the girl and into the lost disks of the fallen Dinos. The Dino and the Zuum fought each other till the Zuum kick his enemy into the rock wall. The dino got up and charge at the zuum. "FIREBALL!" A fiery ball was starting to form in the Zuum's mouth and fire it when the dino was close to Him. Smoke covered the Zuum and dino and when the smoke clear two Lost disks were in their place. The girl walked over to one of the Lost disk and was followed by the young tiger. The girl hugged the lost disk and a tear landed on the disk. "Joust, My brave Zuum, you earn your rest" The girl said as she wiped her eye, "Rest in peace, My old friend." She picks up the young tiger and starts to walk off.  
  
* * *  
  
Nryo went deep in to the forest and found another cave that smelled familiar as well. The rain began to fall as he ran into the cave, inside the cave was small, but big enough to hold a monster and a human. "Don't worry I'll always protect you, Little Nryo." A voice in his mind said. Nryo shook his head, then saw the young girl from the shrine petting a sleeping tiger.  
  
Nryo shook his head again and saw no one else was in the cave. "What going on here?" Nryo started to ask himself but his mind wasn't going to tell him. He then lay down and shut his eyes to see if his dream could answer him.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl ran in the rain with a young tiger in her arms, the rain was pouring hard but it didn't slow her down. The tiger in her arm was getting wet and wanted out of her arms. "Hang on, little one" She said calmly. The tiger look up at the human and was whimpering and shivering her arms, she knew that she had to find a dry place for the night, then she saw a cave. She ran inside the cave before looking in it for wild monster but it was safe. She gently set the tiger down and took off her backpack. The young tiger shook off the water on his fur and sat down on the cold ground.  
  
The girl pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. She picked up the tiger, then placed him on the blanket and the tiger barked happily to the girl as she sat down beside him. The tiger jumped on to her and jumped to lick her face. The girl laughed hard and lift the tiger up in the air as the tiger barked happily. "I should think of a name, huh?" The girl said to the tiger. The tiger just barked at the girl as if he was trying to talk. "Hmm. Storm?" The girl asked the tiger but the tiger just growled at her.  
  
"Okay, Okay, How about Cloud?" The tiger growl at that one as well. the girl put her hand under her chin and looked at the tiger. She smiled at him and patted him over the head, "How's Nryo?" The tiger barked happily as if she guessed what his real name was. "Okay, Nryo it is." The tiger laid down beside her and fell asleep. She gently petted him, "Don't worry I'll always protect you, Little Nryo." She said as she watched the rain fall outside.  
  
* * *  
  
Nryo woke up when the rain stop and the sun started to set. He yawned and shook his body, waking up a young Tiger. "Sorry, I didn't see you." Nryo said to the Tiger. The young tiger just fell back to sleep and Nryo quietly took his leave. His dream made him think about who, but the dream didn't answer the important question on his mind, who was the girl and what she was doing in his past.  
  
Nryo walked through the forest towards a clearing at the edge of the forest. As he got closer to the clearing, the scent of food played in his mind. The white hound from the shine jumped him from behind. "Hey, what was that for?" Nryo barked. The white hound smiles at Nryo and shook her head. "You're that wild tiger from the shine." She said and Nryo nod his head. The white Hound sighed and moves to his side. "I'm Snow, What's your name?" She said asks him kindly.  
  
"I'm Nryo, Please to meet you, Snow." He answers her, Nryo started to walk away and then his mind started play to with him again as a young tiger about a few months old running across the field followed by the girl he saw in his dream. "Nryo? Are you okay?" Someone asked, and Snow was right beside him with a worried look on her face. "It's something in my mind, it wants my to remember something, but I don't know what it's trying to tell me." Nryo told Snow, Snow walk in front of him and sat down. Nryo did the same thing and looked at Snow. "Where are you from?" Snow asked him, but Nryo stayed quiet for a minute.  
  
Snow sighed lightly and stood up, "These fields use to belong to a mercenary monster tamer, they said that she gained a reputation by protecting ranches for a small fee. Sadly, She disappeared years ago, and her last monster as well disappeared." Nryo looked at her, "Do you know what her last monster was or what her name was?"  
  
Snow shook her head, "All I've ever known was the monster of the mercenary was a tiger who would be about your age." Snow looked at Nryo and smiled at him, "You're the mercenary's Tiger, Nryo." Nryo stood up and shook his head. "No, I was abandon years ago by my old master years ago, I don't ever remember who they were." Nryo said as a tear ran down his scar on face as he started to run from Snow. He heard her howl his name, then he turn around to see her one last time. "Watch over your master, Snow, and beware of the jokers." He howls by to her and ran off into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
He watched the sunset that night on a hillside, he felt better somehow from the view but he feel that part of what Snow said was true. "Could I be the mercenary's monster," He thought, then he started to growl, "No, my master abandoned me years ago." A wind blew gently as he heard footsteps coming closer towards him. He started to growl and turn around to see who was coming. "No one, hmm, but why do I smell a human nearby?" Nryo said to himself. "Cause you do, Nryo, but you can't see where who are in front of you."  
  
Nryo turn back toward where he was watching the sunset, and the girl he saw in his dreams and his mind sitting in front of him. "How do you know my name?" Nryo asked the girl the girl stood up and turn towards him. "Cause I was the one who raised you." Nryo growl loudly and jumped on her, but the girl was afraid of him. "Why do you bother me now! Why do you come back after you abandoned me?" He barks at her. The Girl gently pushes the tiger back and sits herself up. "I died, Nryo, you know that." She said with gentleness. Nryo stop growling then when into shock, "Y- You're a- a g- ghost?"  
  
"I ratter be call the living impaired, Thank you." The girl said, "But, My name was Sam, and you were my tiger before I die." Nryo sat down to let her explain herself. "You see, you would only a year old, we were both coming back from a job, we were here when a joker attacked us. You fought the joker and won, but the joker didn't leave before he tried to kill you." Nryo looked up as she place her hand over his scar. "This scar was from that battle." She said, Nryo moved back and shook his head. "What happen?" Nryo said as he tried to stay calm. The girl sighed, "I jumped on the way, The joker missed you but he got me." Nryo notice the girl's vest and saw the left side of it was slashed. "you want to chase after him, but you didn't want to leave me, so you let him go and stay by my side, I died that night on this hill and you bury me the next morning over there." She said. Nryo walk over to where she was pointing and saw a grave with a cross crave into a boulder.  
  
"I'll avenge you, master, I promise." He told the ghost. She was shook her head, "I know where you're going, The Shadowdome isn't as cheery as I once remember." Nryo looked at her, "The Shadowdome?" The ghost nodded her head, "The Shadowlords are who you seek to avenge me and save your friend." she said, "I used to live in the shadowdome, It was suppose to be a training camp for the people and monsters who want to risk their life to fight Moo. I was born there, and called a Shadowlord, a protector of the Shadowdome. When I was seven an evil person who was under Moo's control took over, and I runaway with a young zuum." Nryo walked passed her and saw the first night star. Nryo turn back around and she was gone, "Master!" he barked.  
  
"Beware of the Shadowlord named Korse, and His Joker, Gloom, they were the ones who called for your death." Her voice said in the wind. Nryo watched as the moon raised in the east and felt the wind blowing along side him as if his master was still there with him. "Sam, I'll heed your word, but I've got to go there and find Kero." He told the lonely grave. He howled at the moon and started to run towards the moon, where his heart tells him he'll meet his foes. 


End file.
